Relax
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Incluso un Bakemono necesita el descansar un poco y relajarse, por mucho que sea un Oni dentro de un cuerpo humano. Tal vez, por eso mismo, era de esperar que fuera un Akuma como ella quién supiera la manera para relajarle... ¿o hizo todo lo contrario?


**Relax**

Fue un duro día de entrenamiento que logró dejarle totalmente agotado y con unas horribles ganas de descansar y dormir lo que quedaba de semana, a pesar de no saber que, en realidad, solamente faltaban unas horas para que este se acabara.

La ducha que se tomó hizo todo lo que pudo para poder relajarlo pero, salvo por esos momentos bajo el agua, una vez terminada, también lo hizo ese fútil descanso. Necesitaba algo más pero ya se había hecho a la idea de pasarse una tensa noche de guardia porque, como no podía ser de otra manera, le volvieron a convencer de tener que quedarse de guardia. La verdad es que no tuvo ni el ánimo para negarse a ello.

Noche tras noche sucedía lo mismo y ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Pero no esta noche en concreto puesto que sentía todo su cuerpo molido y agarrotado. Tal vez debería pedirle a Franky que construyera una cascada en el puesto de vigía para cuando se encontraba con la urgente necesidad de relajación.

¿Cómo de aturdido se encontraba? Digamos que no supo que ya no se encontraba solo aquí arriba hasta que la súbita aparición se hizo notar al llamarle por su nombre. Bueno, por lo menos por el nombre con el que se dirigía a él.

Kenshi-san.

No es que no preste atención a los detalles, si no que lo hace con los que resultan ser importantes, el que Nami hubiera comprado fina colchoneta para sus propios ejercicios, por mucho que Zoro pensase que sus ejercicios los hacía en cubierta, de ahí la continua marea de piropos por parte de Sanji en un espacio de tiempo concreto durante las semanas, no era algo considerado importante para Zoro. Lo único importante era que se mantenía su limpieza diaria, fuera usado o no.

¿Cómo acabó en esta postura o situación? Resultaba irrelevante el tratar de recordar cuales fueron las palabras que habían logrado semejante suceso puesto que, lo que importaba realmente, era que, luego del día que había tenido, finalmente se estaba sintiendo mejor. Mucho más relajado de manera que su cuerpo podría recuperarse del entrenamiento para continuarlo al día siguiente sin mayores dificultades que la de tener que despertarse primero.

¿Debería haber insistido más y preguntarle cuales podían ser sus motivos para hacer esto? Bueno, quién era él para tratar de disuadirla cuándo se ha ofrecido por su propia cuenta y no le hacía nada mal. Por lo menos a él no se lo hacía ya que necesitaba relajar cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

Además tampoco era que estuvieran haciendo algo fuera de lo normal y, sin olvidar, que mantenía su ojo cerrado. ¿Cómo si no poder disfrutar de tan relajante momento? Solamente debía permanecer tumbado boca abajo y sin moverse. Incluso algo así era sencillo de lograr para Zoro.

Lo único en lo que debía concentrarse, o centrarse, era en las sensaciones.

Podía sentirla arrodillada sobre sus piernas antes de agacharse de manera que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Aquellos voluptuosos pechos presionándose contra sus nalgas antes de empezar a deslizarse por ellos y ascender por su espalda. Con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Zoro, Robin terminó por deslizarse hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente, y de una manera perfecta, acoplados entre ellos.

El sonido que melodiosamente brotaba de sus pieles en contacto resultaba el complemento final para la perfecta relajación obtenida con el masaje que le estaba ofreciendo Robin. O que ella misma estaba recibiendo por parte de Zoro porque no se podía negar, y ella no lo haría si alguien se lo preguntase, también estaba disfrutándolo con igual placer. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Retrocediendo volvió a acariciar su espalda con sus pechos de manera que se la masajeaba de una manera muy _íntima_ y _personal_ por parte de Robin. Así estuvo durante unos minutos siguiendo los avisos que recibía a través del contacto con el cuerpo de Zoro. Según su respiración, la reverberación de su corazón y todos esos sutiles detalles que solamente podían notarse ante un contacto tan físico y cercano.

De pronto se separó de manera que sus pechos ya no hicieran contacto con el cuerpo de Zoro pero, en su lugar, dejó caer la cascada que era su larga melena azabache. Luego del ardiente contacto producido por sus pechos, la suavidad de su cabello resultaba un frío bálsamo que relajaba los músculos del kenshi de manera inmediata.

Una sonrisa satisfecha de si misma se formó en los labios de Robin al escuchar el placentero suspiro por parte de Zoro. Una palpable respuesta a que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Aunque no fuera realmente palpable ya que, para palpar, ya tenía de sobra con el cuerpo del kenshi.

Girándose sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, de manera que quedó a horcajadas sobre su espalda, Robin empezó a repetir sus masajeadas acciones, una vez iniciadas desde sus nalgas para deslizarse por sus piernas hasta que su cuerpo, su pelvis, quedaba acoplado contra el de Zoro.

Estas acciones, sumadas a las realizadas previamente, estaban encendiendo la libido de Robin que decidió no controlar porque no tenía ningún motivo para actuar de manera profesional con su masaje por el simple hecho de que no es una masajista profesional.

Además de que, sin lugar a dudas, sería muy interesante.

Zoro sintió como Robin le cogió los brazos y se los levantó a su espalda de una manera que, de seguir elevándoselos más, podría parecer como si pretendiese partírselos. Bueno, eso es lo que habría pasado años atrás cuando sospechaba de su inminente traición. Claro que, incluso en aquellos momentos, precisamente por no confiar en ella, era bastante poco probable que pudieran acabar encontrándose en esta situación actual. Aún se preguntaba, si se parase a ello, cómo habían acabado hoy para tratar de pensar en la remota posibilidad en el pasado que, como pasado, era imposible de ser modificado. Lo que quería decir que era irrelevante el ponerse a pensar en ello ya que solamente serviría para hacerle doler la cabeza por pensar en sinsentidos.

Un suspiro de resignación brotó de sus labios justo antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre un cuerpo que le resultaba ajeno y, como aquí no había nadie más que ellos dos, solamente podía pertenecer a Robin. Aunque, tal vez, no fuera resignación lo que ese suspiro pretendía mostrar.

Sintió como los dedos de Robin abandonaban el contacto con sus manos para subirse a sus piernas para deslizarlas sobre ellas.

¿Robin le había colocado, por propia voluntad, sus manos sobre una parte en concreto de su cuerpo? Una parte que, bajo la atención de sus dedos, no cabía la menor duda de que se tratasen de las nalgas de la propia Robin.

Justo cuando se disponía a quitar las manos de las nalgas de Robin, por mucho que hubiera sido ella quién se las había puesto ahí, Zoro sintió como se tensaban y adquirían una consistencia más dura. La curiosidad por el cambio hizo que la atención de Zoro pasase de quitar las manos a satisfacer dicha curiosidad. Quedó claro que el cambio producido en aquellas nalgas se debía al recogimiento por parte de Robin luego de haberse estirado sobre el cuerpo, las piernas, de Zoro.

Cada nuevo estiramiento alejaba las nalgas de Robin pero las manos de Zoro permanecían fijas en ellas, tal vez recorriéndolas sin poder evitarlo, siguiendo al movimiento de igual manera que cuando Robin volvía a recogerse. Podía sentir como Robin, aunando con ese movimiento, también trataba de marcar el contacto de sus nalgas con las manos de Zoro.

Toda esta suma de acciones la estaba excitando de sobremanera porque su cuerpo, su pelvis, no hacía más que frotarse contra el final de la espalda de Zoro y sus propias nalgas. Una fricción sobre un lugar muy concreto de su cuerpo que estaba a punto de llevarla más allá de su aguante.

Y de pronto todo movimiento se detuvo.

Robin se había detenido en una nueva recogida de su cuerpo porque estaba completamente segura de que un movimiento más y podría haber alcanzado su clímax. Si de algo estaba segura era que no podía tener un orgasmo sobre Zoro de esta manera porque habría sido una utilización egoísta por su parte cuando, en un principio, había venido a ofrecerle un poco de relax a su nakama.

—Debemos para aquí, kenshi-san— le dijo Robin con una voz que casi no se podía reconocer como la suya de lo fogosa que había sonado. Solamente tras un arduo combate había escuchado su voz con semejante tono.

—Has sido tú quién le dio comienzo por lo que es lógico el seas tú quién elija su final, Robin— claro que, si Zoro pudiera poner voz a sus pensamientos, ahora mismo se encontraba bastante lejos de encontrarse relajado.

Si algo había cambiado durante el tiempo transcurrido desde que Luffy la aceptó como un nakama más de los Mugiwara, era el hecho de que encaraba todas las situaciones y, además, prefería el hablar las cosas a la cara.

—Será mejor volverse.

Claro que Robin se refería a ella misma, para regresar a su posición inicial, pero Zoro también se giró de manera que ahora, estando boca arriba, se encontraron cara a cara. Claro que no era la única parte de sus cuerpos que se encontraban _encarándose_.

Robin sintió, justo bajo su sexo, como no podía ser de otra manera, la completa, y bien firme, erección del miembro de Zoro. Sabía muy bien lo que quería pero solamente sabía lo que el cuerpo de Zoro ansiaba con su misma ansia y necesidad.

Sus rodillas firmemente colocadas a los costados de Zoro, con sus sexos en completo contacto. Reclinándose sobre el cuerpo del kenshi apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su nakama apretando sus pechos contra aquel torso, sudoroso, de manera que sus rostros quedaron apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Su conversación permaneció privada a ojos extraños cuando el cabello de Robin cayó, desplegándose, de manera que ocultó sus rostros. ¿Quién realizó la primera pregunta y si fue respondida o, quién realizó la **pregunta** y quién la respondió? Solamente ellos dos podrían aclararlo si quisieran, y si alguien supiera la existencia de esta pregunta.

La respuesta también habría resultado obvia cuando empezaron a besarse.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Nada complicado para este día. Simplemente una _inocente_ imagen que puede suceder en cualquier momento de la travesía, una vez esta, **realmente**, dé comienzo en el Shin Sekai porque les está costando mucho.

Si, 11-11 por lo que es de recibo el felicitar a Zoro por su cumpleaños.

¿Visto el color Spreads del capítulo 604? Robin y Zoro buscándose con la mirada, usando una distracción, aquí siendo Luffy el elegido, para no ser tan obvios pero Luffy haciendo lo mismo, buscar con su mirada, dirigida a Nami que esta si que no tiene reparos en mirar directamente a Luffy.

Si es que Oda-sama-sensei podría dejarse de juegos y decir claramente que son parejas pero parece que tendremos que seguir así durante un rato más -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Yo solamente me conformo con lo de siempre -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
